Ravers Fantasy
by iFLY13
Summary: For all the people that know what raves are and like to party you will love this rated T and remeber dis is ritten by a raver so yeah there will be alot of mistakes if u like story u will deal wit it
1. Chapter 1

**AT: so im writtin this cuz i like raves techno and all that stuff and the PJO series and they made raves 4 18 years nd older people cuz of sum accidents, I've been really bored so here u go and ****flames r welcomed cuz some of the peoplz here really crack me up.**

**A POV **

So here I am Annabeth Chase 2 years after Camp Half Blood the battle against Kronos and most of all Percy Jackson. Yeah we kinda broke up 4 months after the battle because he started acting weird kept on going out every Friday to Gods know where. One day he just said we needed to talk and broke up with me with a cold face and I havn't heard of him since It's almost like he disapeared.

"Annie hello anyone there" my friend Anngie said while waving her hand in front of me.

"Oh sorry, just thinking about somethin."

"Your thinking about the rave hugh, OMG I'm like so excited I heard it was like going to be the rave of the century I cant wait to get down crazy!" she said all excited

Me on the other hand was not that excited I mean dont get me wrong I like to party like crazy and stuff but sometimes it gets out of controll like the stampeed that girl was killed in. Or that time a fight broke out right next to me and left to guys paralyzed. But here I am in the car with Anngie on my way to the Electric Daisy Carnival, wearing a somewhat of a sluty outfit wich was mini shorts and a tanktop that had paint splatters on it that glowed in the dark and showed my belly **(gift from Anngie) **but beleive me where I'm goin to this is'nt slutty some girls dont even wear nothing just paint themselves.

So we got there waited in line, gave our tickets, and got in and waited for the show to start we had pretty good spots just like 10 feet away from the gate that seperates us from the stage. And suddenly I saw him Percy Jackson a couple of feet away from me, he was wearing nothing but shorts and he painted some words on his back that said Raver out of controll in blue glow in the dark paint and on his front he had his abbs and chest outlined with green glow in the dark paint and had a green streak on his jet black hair.

He was smiling like he was anxious for the show to start next to these two other guys one with chocolate browne hair and electric blue eyes the other one with black hair a little shaggier than percys and very dark browne eyes almost black, they sort of reminded me of the big 3. They all had the same shorts and paint as percy but in diffrent colors.

"Man I can't wait, this is gonna get out of controll" I heard percy exclame.

"So do you think anyone here has potential?"the boy with blue eyes said.

Percy quickly looked around to where I was, but I quickly turned around before he could recognize me. He turned back around and said "Hey what about her" he said doing a gesture toward Anggie. I quickly looked at Anngie and saw her doing googly eyes toward Percy, who had parted from me trying to get closer to them. They nodded and started walking towards her. I had a bad feeling about this so I didn't care if Percy saw me anymore and ran towards Anngie and stood in front of her.

Percy was the first to see me when they got to us and stood there looking all shocked.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here?"Percy said all confused

"What all of a sudden I cant party, most importantly what are you doing here" I yelled

**AT: So uh nat bad not great IDK just comment**


	2. Chapter 2

**So does ANYONE know about upcoming raves near LA plz leave comment or **

**leave a messege =) **

**P pov **

_"What all of a sudden I can't party, most importantly what are you doing here" she yelld _

Suddenly I didn't know what to say I mean I never could really lie to Annabeth I always get so nervous she could tell.

"Well.." she asked.

"This doesnt concern you now leave" I said with a cool face, hey I wasnt lieing.

"What do you mean this doesnt concern me! I heard what you were saying, what do you mean she has potential"she yelled again.

"Look you better just leave before you get involved" Then I started walking away.

"Then she grabbed me by the arm"Look Jackson, you better just tell me whats going on before I beat you're sorry ass, you know I could".

I knew it was better to just go with her and figure out how to get out of this before she made a scandal and other members would notice.

"Okay listen come with me and I'll explain it all" I said

"Fine, Anngie I"ll be back just stay here and if I don't come back before 2:00 A.M.(thats usually when raves are over)" she said then started walking towards the exit.

I was walking behind her and couldn't help but notice how beautifull she'd gotten I mean with those shorts and tanktop she looked so hot. Ugh I had to get her out of my mind, yes I still loved her and it hurt me alot to breakuop with her, but my new ocupation doesnt allow permanent relationships and I knew I would just keep on getting closer to her.

"So spill it Jackson" she said with a cold voice once we where out side.

I gestured Jason and Ryan to leave us alone, once they did I looked into Annabeths


	3. Chapter 3

**okay I finally figured out why the spelling was coming out wrong, I checked the story already published in fanfic and it wasnt how I put it everything I checked was ****wrong and this part with slashy letters was how it was really supposed to end **

**P pOV**

_I gestured Jason and Ryan to leave us alone, once they did I looked into Annabeths stormy grey eyes and got lost for a sec, and in that second I realized I should tell her the truth she probably wouldn't like it at first but later she would understand and mabey even join me and we didn't have to have a permanent relationship we could just be BF AND GF forever. _

**A pov **

After the two guys left I looked into Percy's sea green eyes and realized I havn't gotten over him I still loved him and whatever problem he was in I would help him and mabey he we could be together again.

"Do you want to go to my car, it's more private"he said

"Sure" I said and he started walking down the street untill we stopped infront of a Lamborghini Reventon wich was of coarse sea green with waves on the sides and a black trident on the roof man i heard these things cost up to 1,600,00 dollars. In the back of it was a McLaren F1 wich was blue with white lightning on the sides and an eagle on the roof top and behind that one was a Pangani Zonda C12 F wich was coal black silver swirls that looked like smoke on the sides and a skull on the rooftop. I'm guessing the other guy's where demigods to and most importantly where children of Zues and Hades.

Percy opend the door of the green car's passenger seat and gestured me to get inside. I did and he got in the drivers seat turned the car onand turned the air conditioner on, even though it was night it was like 80 degrees.

Then he looked at me.

"Annabeth before I say anything you have to promise me you won't get mad and let me explain why i'm doing it in the first place"he said

"Okay"

"Well remember the first time I left on Friday, I went to this rave, Travis and Connor had told me all about them and they sounded intresting to me and I went with them. When we got ther it was like this feeling I had that this is where I belonged, I don't know why but it just felt like this is where I was supposed to be. When it was the middle of the show this guy came up to me and asked me if I was Percy Jackson, and I said yes then he said if I wanted to go backstage and meet Basshunter wich was the band currently playing at that time I went and when I got backstage they told me to sit down and after a while the leader of the band came in and sart down next to me and said..

_Percy Flashback_

_"Percy I know who you are and who your father is"he said smoothly. _

_"Um what are you talking about''I said confused _

_"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about, you know Poseiden the God's"he said _

_"Percy I'm just like you also a demigod, son of Poseiden to be exact"he said _

_Then I noticed he also had black hair and sea green eye'sbut this couldnt be my father would have told me I have an older half brother this isn't possible. _

_"By the look on you're face I could tell you think I'm lieing, how would Poseiden do this to you he doesn't lie, well that where you're wrong, listen Percy I'm just trying to open the eyes of young demigods to see who the real gods are, I know right now I might be sounding just like Kronos, but trust me I'm not I don't want to kill the gods or imprison them I just want better rulers for this world people like you, brave, kind, and honest. Have you ever thought if you wouldnt have asked the gods to claim all thier children by thier 13th birthday that they wouldn't have done it even after this war and even if they had done it on thier own they wouldnt have done it because they care for thier children, they would have done it to prevent another war and to save themselves" he said very calmly _

_Everything he was saying made so much sence this is the cause that really is worth fighting for. _

_"Okay what do you want me to do"I said _

_"Simple, I just want you to stay another 4 months and scope out how this are going on with the gods and try to turn campers to our side and send them to this adress"he said handing me a paper that had the dress in it _

_"What going to happen when I'm done" I asked _

_"Then you will come to all the raves you can and try to recruit demigods or any magical beingS AND EVEN minor gods you think has potential we shall train them wait 2 years, go up to Olympus ask the god to give up the thrones to the new gods wich you and me shall choose for everything even the minor gods that havn't joined us and if they don't we shall take them to this battlefield it took me 15 years to create that hidden someplace in the univers and whoever looses stays trapped thier forever, but dont worry that place has plenty food and water and comfortable houses for them it's like a little world but they won't have thier powers since they will be given to you and the leader demigod of every god that proves themselves worthy'' he siad _

_"Where will I find you when I report to you and where will I go after the four months"I asked _

_"You will go to the address I gave you every Friday and after the 4 months you shall live thier as well in the 4'th floor of the mansion since the bottom will be for living 2nd for training 3rd bedrooms and 4th for the 12 new gods, by the way percy you can't have a girlfriend or relationship until your a god. he said _

_End Flashback _

"Then I came back to camp and did as I was told"he said

I couldn't beleive what he said and just got out of the car and ran, unfortunatly I ran toward a busy street saw a car coming to me and everything turned black.

**Just comment.**


End file.
